hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
FuunSaiki Goro (Flash)
(Fuun)Saiki/Flash Saiki is a creation of Goro. Goro in a sense, is a God, however instead of getting its power from worshipers or praise, he gets it from his creations. Some were made solely with the intent to make their God (Goro) stronger and stronger. While others adapted to the idea they aren't chained and can do as they please, Saiki is one of these creations, he's nothing special, and is considered very weak among other creations. A creation made by Goro has the intention to Eat no matter what, however when one of them eats, they gain everything from said being. Muscle fibers, all cells, organ strength, intelligence, anything you can think of, which includes powers. In some people's terms, Saiki is someone who was "Allowed to live for too long" Despite the fact he says he's 30, his actual age is in the hundreds. At this point, nobody can beat him unless they too are a creation made by Goro, or are of Legitimate God-Like Status. A hand-full can go against him when he's somewhat serious. Saiki can be legitimately explained in scientific terms, and I have said description. It will be down below. Saiki is around five hundred years old, most of those years were spent constantly training and becoming as powerful as he could. If he rested for so much as SEVERAL MINUTES, he could fall behind in the strength rankings, and could become food for other much stronger creations. How Does He Work? Saiki's body is entirely a sponge you could say. Being able to soak up just about anything thrown at him that is considered "Energy" or can be drained and used to strengthen himself. However, he can only take in so much at a time before his body needs to catch up with him so he doesn't mutate in someway. Human bodies absorb energy, and use it to create "work" and allow the body to live for as long as it can depending on how people take care of it. Goro redesigned the human body to able to absorb MANY forms of energy and use them immediately, to instantly make the body better and stronger. "Well I'm a complete nerd and I said this and that or whatever" You have to realize that in the infinite number of universes there are, a being like this could actually exist yet it's beyond our comprehension. I like doing and creating things we can't understand fully, I described him as much as is needed, and I won't argue with you, because I actually have a sense of imagination and don't need to rely on cold hard facts to make my OC's, it's called having fun. How Strong is he/What are his abilities? He has the muscle fibers of billions upon billions of organisms, his strength his through the roof. He can lift planets at absolute most, aswell as break them with a single punch. This is only possible in his First Layer, as his Second and Third are too weak to accomplish such feats. Each Layer of his is ten times weaker than the one that came before it. His abilities can be discovered through RP. Can My OC Beat Them? No. Unless they are of Legitimate God-Like Status, then no. He can be explain more complexly through strife. Although he has an above-average strength regular human body that specializes in CQC, no weapons. Or he will fight equally on the other person's level. How Should You Treat Him? Like any other person, however, if your character is NOT afraid of him when he's angry, your OC is officially an idiot for having no sense of instinct, and they are not fit to live in any enviroment. Saiki is an absolute monster and is to be seen as one when he's mad. Don't ignore him, that's an almost absolute death sentence. (Also, if I'm fucking talking to you in RP, answer me God dammit or I'll get personal, don't do that shit to me.) 'Other things that set him off are overly cocky people who won't prove themselves despite their bragging and attitude. Another is unnecessarily rude people, or ones who are complete show offs. Just saying, '((DON'T)) Fuck with Saiki, you will NOT stand a chance. All he wants is to have friends and have fun. But now to answer a question a lot of people probably want to know at this point. Why Does He Have To Be So Strong? Simply put: Too many of you feel the need to be special snowflakes and make your OC's fucking ridiculous in terms of usable powers, weaponry, intelligence and so forth, most of the time without any explanation. This character use to be just a regular old boxer who was just trying to make a living and maybe some friends who could help him. But what happens next? Every has the power to fucking regenerate, live forever, heal, create god damn mega swords out of glue, or whatever. It's not fun having such a normal and weak character (In comparison to others) and be seen as nothing because he didn't have any powers. He was strong, a strong and proud boxer, but I had to scrap that, because the only thing that threatens anyone's extremely strong and edgy OC's are people that are God-Like, or another person they know what's not even strong but they have super powers or whatever. //rant over Current Reference Link: ☀http://i.imgur.com/mGtpPag.jpg (drew it in like five minutes so it isn't that high in quality) Category:Human Category:SuperHuman